


水月观音（下）

by butterfly_murders



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_murders/pseuds/butterfly_murders
Relationships: Chen Linong & Cai Xukun
Kudos: 3





	水月观音（下）

“我会好奇你，亲近你，像一个被塞进方框里格格不入的半圆，直到见到另一个同样不安摇摆的半圆，我是这样想你的……”

蔡徐坤对着仓库高处那一扇窗低声喃喃，而后又望着站在暗处的陈立农，他笃定陈立农正看着他，一晃神竟觉得如今也不是夜奔的情形，只不过多年前街角巷尾很普通的一晚。他此刻要赶最后一班车回去，过口岸，回到另一边去，那少年跟着他，送他走过一条接一条的长街。

“我还记得，应当是一字不差的，”他低头轻声说，“你说呢？”  
陈立农不说话，捻灭了烟头走到那一小块光亮处蹲下身来吻他。鼻尖抵着鼻尖，唇擦过唇，是极轻飘的一吻。  
“我有想起许多事，从刚刚起就在想，正想到第一次吻你时是什么样子。”

只是每想到时少有蜜意，悔恨同缠蛇一样勒住我咽喉，折磨我多年，我不知你是否也一样，受它反复煎熬。

毕业那晚，喧闹的同窗吃席刚结束，许多人烂醉着商量去别处再消遣。蔡徐坤心里一直记挂着回去的车，总担忧错过时间。陈立农找借口离了人群，要同他一起走，刚下楼梯就见蔡徐坤倚在廊柱上，打火机正擦着火花映出他微蹙眉头的脸。门外大雨将至。  
蔡徐坤没能赶上台风来前最后一班去口岸的车。

“台风来了，恐怕是一夜都要下雨，”陈立农推开门站在他身边，接过打火机，他两手遮挡住风，这才将烟点燃，“过口岸怕是要等天亮了。”  
蔡徐坤偏过头不说话，望着雨幕，抿起嘴习惯性地舔着滤嘴粘在唇上的酸甜味。  
陈立农记得蔡徐坤在港大约是有亲人，但按着蔡徐坤的性格是不愿去的，暴雨夜登门留宿或重回楼上与公子哥们再去别处，这两个，蔡徐坤必定是一个也不愿意选。陈立农猜他会想附近找旅店将就一晚，但想到附近旅社里那些紧缩的隔间、常年潮湿有霉味的被单和坚硬的床板，他就先替蔡徐坤摇了摇头。

“去看电影吧，域多利皇后街11号，有家可以看影碟的外文书店。”  
蔡徐坤转头看他，不说好也不说不好，夹着的烟上烟灰积了一截，也同他一样犹犹豫豫地，忘记弹去。他便也接着说了。  
“从德辅道中去，不过一条街距离，”边说着，陈立农脱了外套，“刚好外套能挡住我们两个。”

“看多久？”  
“多久都可以。”

见蔡徐坤仍有犹豫，陈立农撑开了方才脱下的外套说：“够挡住雨了。”  
说完拉起蔡徐坤就跑，蔡徐坤察觉他紧攥住手腕的手掌，温度透过彼此皮肤，血液在一小片的区域里将体温趋于一致，跑动时加快的脉搏水泵一样，把一人积攒多年的孤独注射进另一人纵横交错的掌纹。好像有什么突然被联结在一起，如果陈立农说的那两个半圆是磁石做的，此刻他一定能听到磁铁相吸碰撞时的声响。  
就这一下，你可以不是你，我也可以不是我。也就在这时，可以抓住些不成形的东西，像风也不是，像雨也不是。

蔡徐坤看着紧握他的手，心想雨中这些情形，好似光临梦境，那不真切感竟就是因为被陈立农握住了手腕。他在先前某些寻常黄昏，走上过口岸的浮桥时独自一人，大概也曾想像过手指相触碰的感受，许多次不确切的时间，许多次模糊含混的地点，想着的却是万分确切的那一个人。但伸手时却只敢抓幻影，手背微弓，手指蜷起，独自一人反复练习手指交缠的姿势，隔绝关隘之内的华灯下的新人旧事。只要他不向陈立农说，他稍有动心这点感受就能自己消散去。

港岛深夜，高楼承不住雨水，整个城市的灯光都在灰蒙中孱弱呼吸，将要坍塌的情状。时空应当是错位的。

电影在五年前的秋天上映，讲的却是1966年的香港。小报八卦常讲起那对男女主演，戏里戏外的桃色传闻，近些年里传得沸沸扬扬。  
看到一半蔡徐坤便开始睡意翻涌，倒也不是觉得无趣，可能大有逃避窥见浪漫无助氛围包裹住一丛可怜人窘状的意思。他也不知到底电影有多长，总觉得离结束却还有很久，之前吃席上不情愿地喝了点酒，原本就是不好受的。陈立农在一边，这能稍稍叫他安心，放映室里安静，除了有些电流声的对白，就只有呼吸声，他暂且不想去分辨这“安心”又是真或是假。他蜷缩起手脚，贴近陈立农去借些暖意，在挣扎闪烁的荧幕光中打捞模糊的睡意。  
陈立农自然顺理成章地去抱他，揽住肩垂眸，拿不避闪的目光看他，然后又顺理成章地去吻他。他吻得小心翼翼，若说确切说来，又不太似吻，只是唇尖触碰轻擦而过，好比西方贴面礼一般的自矜。可蔡徐坤并不表现出排斥，对上视线时，顺着那捉摸不定的情绪，往他眼底看，看到心里去，那里似乎隐隐有着期待，经不起波澜翻涌，那期待是一点涟漪，如果不抓住就转眼不见。

蔡徐坤转念，思绪剥离开来，在唇尖抵着唇尖的朦胧之际，却又抽离出躯壳，半空中似魂灵一样看着自己，愕然间发觉自己竟是放下戒备的神情。才明白早被出卖，无需心中反复问上多次，既然是喜欢的，为何又不吻下去。他干脆推自己一把，也是推陈立农一把，唇舌相抿，齿缘磕碰。这才该是一个吻的模样。

蔡徐坤这一个吻在当时十九岁的陈立农眼里，这一幕的喜悦大约胜过赌债缠身偏中头彩，即使将来未测，隔关隘或者天涯，他也必定是要像此刻影片里的周先生一样，对那吴哥树洞诉尽此刻衷肠的。

快天亮时蔡徐坤说有些饿了，席间想必是没能吃饱，犹豫了片刻还是开口问陈立农，想不想吃火腿通粉。陈立农点了点头，抬手去揉他淋雨后蓬乱细软的头发。  
“那我去买来，我的外衣你披上，不如先睡一觉等我。”  
“我就这样等你，”蔡徐坤摇摇头，把下一张光碟推进影碟机里，“等你回来。”

片里的周先生回了香港，住进东方酒店2047号房间。

陈立农走后不多时，蔡徐坤听见声响，厚重帘子掀开了一半，漏进外文书店的灯光来。他就回头去看，却没见得心里想的那个人。背光而看不清样貌，依稀分辨出是个瘦小的中年人，迈很缓的步子向他走过来。中年人渐渐走近后，微弱的光下显现的面孔，他不知是谁，但确有几分相识。

“我是秦叔，立农少爷的司机。”  
确实是见过几回的，早在陈立农还未与他说话的时候。校门前不乏秦叔这般寡言的司机，而那时的陈立农在他眼里，同那些纨绔子没什么两样。  
蔡徐坤应了声，兀自紧张了起来，手指藏在陈立农留下的外套口袋里摩挲着衬里。  
“陈立农他，刚出门去，应该不多时就能回来的，”他抬眼看了看秦叔，低头后又接着说，“回来就能接他走了……”

“我是来接你的。”  
“什么？”  
“少爷托我送你，”秦叔又向前迈了一步，“天亮了，送你到口岸去。”

蔡徐坤只说不用了，他不愿意回来我自己也会走的，回头正看见那银幕里的列车，很久以前的人无反顾地往很久以后去。秦叔说你误会少爷，家中有事，他先回了，托我务必看顾好你，改日再见。  
蔡徐坤在秦叔面前错身离开，穿过外文书店狭窄的过廊，直望着朦胧无生气的雨空。秦叔这样的说辞倒是礼貌讨巧，可又发觉自己被抛却千里以外，大概是太能幻想，想这位公子哥和别的那些比，真会有什么不一样。

“改日也不会见了吧，”他低头笑，很认命而释重负地笑，“劳烦秦叔送我了，这件外套他落下，还拜托你带还给他。”

秦叔开的不是那辆他从前见过的棺材似的车，此时倒显得像是特意照顾他感受了。他后排坐着，还抱着陈立农的那件外套。邻座还有一个中年人，戴着副眼镜沉默不语，时不时以毫不掩饰的目光打量他，好像打量一件小孩遗弃的玩具。  
蔡徐坤觉得并不自在，就又向车窗贴近了些，指尖藏在怀中的外套里，攥着衣摆的一角。却又想起自己并不知道陈立农家中营生，只当这打量他的男人也是个雨夜归家的可怜人。

邻座的中年人拾起倚在一旁的拐杖，杖头杵着车底锤了两声，突然间笑了起来。声音嘶哑低沉，像此刻翻搅浓云的风。  
蔡徐坤这才察觉异常，在这恐怖笑声里向秦叔望去，而秦叔并无反应，只像耳聋一般，望着前方渐渐被灰白日光铺满的道路。

“我的儿子，不曾脱离我的手掌心，他想要的东西，从来都要我给他才行，偏偏对你，他瞒着，唯独是你，秦叔向我说起时我是不信，如今倒是全明白了，”那中年人哑着嗓说道，“蔡徐坤，我知道你。”

“那我是谁，你又知道吗？”

蔡徐坤并不曾知道，这中年人就是廖永明。  
他也更不曾知道，秦叔跟踪陈立农已久，在街角深巷，那些陈立农自以为无管束的乐园里，另一双眼睛，早就发现了他这个不谙世事的心上人。

即使不多时后，陈立农会抱着火腿通粉跑过台风过境后的长街，会满心期待掀开外文书店隔间那厚重的布帘，会看着屏幕机械闪烁的雪花点，但是那里，什么都不会留下。  
即使再后来，他遍寻蔡徐坤踪迹，终于还是违抗不了廖永明的意思，离开港岛回到台湾。廖永明倒是很大度地表意，陈立农或者执掌台湾帮派，或去念书，不会过多管束，他苦心多年驯化幼狼，只说青龙帮迟早要交到陈立农手中。

“但任何事都不要瞒我，你要记住，你的任何事情，父亲都一清二楚。”

陈立农再次见到蔡徐坤已经是四年之后，廖永明叫他回港接管帮派事务。  
酒局排场够足，各色名流虚晃着酒杯，讲些更加虚晃的恭维话。这几年中廖永明的老态已经藏不住，鬓发花白，斑点从松垮皮肤下渗出来。只因陈立农回港，好像回光返照似的又露出些半虚半实的气焰。

几日前秦叔对陈立农讲，廖公是越发怕死了，对臂膀心腹都疑心深重，这几年帮里平白死了不少人，加上各处养的那些姘头，怕是快要大乱的。陈立农嗤笑，摇摇头只说廖公遇事不是只求神佛，那尊水月观音，他不信人心的，最信那个。

秦叔却愣了片刻。

“现在也不信了，”秦叔手指摩挲着方向盘，无声翕动了几下干瘪的嘴，“观音，倒是信的。”  
陈立农不知他意思，听得囫囵，只是半晌后秦叔又说。

“少爷，这几年秦叔，其实，对不住你。”

他不明白怎会还有一尊观音，同样不会明白秦叔说的对不住又是什么意思——直到酒局席间见到蔡徐坤。  
他那心上人穿着薄薄的绸衫，坐在廖永明左侧，而他在右，他的模样与几年前比已是云泥之别，陈立农甚至不敢认他。或者该说，整四年间的杳无音信，他从未想过在这样情形下再见到他。  
陈立农原想当初那个清晨，是他冒犯，所以蔡徐坤仓皇逃跑，给了一个还算体面的借口将他支走，而后独自离开去口岸。再之后他虽遍寻不得，即便如此，这个少年时的心上人也大约和许多周围人一样，去了加拿大或澳洲，过着早将他忘记的生活。

现在的情形，却只剩“荒唐”二字，荒唐到他推杯换盏间的笑意逢迎，搜遍戏文话本都难尽其一二。  
陈立农自相矛盾着，不忍去看他，心却有偏离开自己两个身位，拴在那人的指尖上，凭他扯来扯去，擦过睫毛、鼻尖和耳垂，最后碰撞在酒杯上，丁琅地响。  
廖永明突然开口，揽了蔡徐坤的肩，搂在怀里看他：吾儿，认识下这位，父亲呢，近些年在捧他。廖永明语罢就风刀似地笑，沙哑地擦开两人的皮肉。  
蔡徐坤面僵着举杯，目光定定地看他，直到他近乎难堪地去碰杯，扯出一个却是要落泪一样的笑，仰头把酒一饮而尽。

廖永明的眼隐在茶色镜片后，拍了两下陈立农的肩，那力气每拍一下便有按扁他一寸的力道：“他兴致倒是高，看来今日很给你这个主角面子。”  
说罢冷哼一声，离席带了过半的宴客往赌桌去了。

蔡徐坤也要起身跟去，被陈立农叫住，只是背对着他定着一动不动。他要张口才发现失语，一句话也说不出口。宴客三教九流，谁都将廖公身边人当个玩物，只陈立农知道，廖永明眼里从不曾有“人”，连口口声声的“吾儿”，早就和玩物一样。荒唐，实在的荒唐。

“你不知该怎么问我是不是？”更难堪不过蔡徐坤先开口问他。

“你不知道怎样问，我就自己同你讲……”

蔡徐坤走回他原来的位子坐下，从烟盒里拿出一支点上。

“我从一开始就知道与你有关系，但我狠不下心去记恨你。这四年里你就像消失了一样。我在廖公身边被困了四年，再没有人跟我提起你，除了廖永明，除了他自己。我所能见到的人，不过青龙帮众之中寥寥几个，哦对，还有你那个司机，秦叔。我曾想你也不无辜，最后还是不忍心，大概总想你还是那与人不同的少年模样。”

他顿了顿，不知定着哪一处突然笑了笑，像许多年前一样，抿着唇去尝那滤嘴余下的甜味。他抬眼想去看陈立农，看他此时会作什么表情，可一半又收回目光了。  
其实陈立农是什么表情，他竟是怕看到的，就像只要把外文书店放映厅那晚的记忆抹去，即使变作另一个人，也能拥有点不真实的往日幻象。往后只有他一人，漫卷进洪流里，哪怕再也找不到出口……

“好了，我该走了。你父亲他，待我很好。”

蔡徐坤起身往宴厅外走，却没走向喧嚷的赌桌，只身穿过长长的走廊到望得见海的僻静处去。  
摁灭了烟，想起临走时还是瞥见了陈立农的脸，只一下就什么都原谅了，那表情还是当初向他告白的少年人的表情，他学不会对他撒谎。于是更多的话便更不忍心讲，那些对彼此都残忍的话还是吞咽进肚子，干脆叫他相信是自己甘愿堕落。  
于是一些曾写下的无主信都不会再被他印证，一些呼喊难言都不再被提起。他想起那个清晨在廖永明车里看见陈立农护着通粉往相反方向跑的身影，那一句“救我”早就被廖永明的手掌掐住咽喉，扼在开端了。

可是，可是这相逢早晚、情意多寡，都不算数，最受用还是命运。命运它不听宿主意愿，好像也势力得很，也只认钱财和权利。

蔡徐坤对着维港的夜色含糊低喃：“陈立农，我啊……我总归要在你父亲的囚笼里。”

TBC.


End file.
